pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP005
Jak oceniacie odcinek piąty Dobry Słaby Znalazłam swoje OTP z tego anime ;-; Drake Merwin 19:56, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) Chodzi ci o paring? M itak ten tydzień szybko minął że nawet nie pamiętam że ciebie nie było:P''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Im dłuższy odcinek tym lepiej dla nas ^^ Więcej przyjemnego czytania :)Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:00, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) One True Paring, czyli w gruncie rzeczy - tak. Noom, to straszne. Drake Merwin 20:02, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) Jakie OTP, z jakiego Anime, co ;-; wiem co to OTP, ale o jakie Ci chodzi ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 20:05, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) Kara i Blaze, z twojego anime ;-; Drake Merwin 20:08, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) Huehuehue, ten zaszczyt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 20:12, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) Ja tam mam swoje OTP w każdym anime (mówie o Twoim Nule, Volta, Lili, Trzciny, swoim i innych) więc nie jestem jedyna jak widze XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:40, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) Zaszczycacie mnie, shipy z mojego Anime xD ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 20:50, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) A to dopiero 5 odcinek, ciekawe co po tem :D Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 22:10, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) To jest AŻ 5 odcinek. Że mi się chce :v ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 09:31, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Jakie masz OTP z mojego anime? ;AAA; Drake Merwin 10:31, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Lena x Jocelyn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 10:38, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Odcinek -códo! Dopero jak przeczytałam to zdałam sobie sprawę z jego rzeczywistej długości bo to była dosłownie chwilka VvV Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 10:59, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Jocelyn będzie starą panną albo umrze. XD Swoją drogą, wcześniej shipowałam Karę z Marcepanem. Dopiero mi się to skojarzyło XD To nie jest OTP, to jest OT3! Drake Merwin 11:04, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Mewcio - dziękuję |D Lill - stara panna z kotami? :v To dużo shipów masz/będziesz mieć u mnie, jak tak lubisz~ ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 11:06, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Weee, liczę, że i mnie znajdziesz kogoś przyzwoitego (najlepiej Silver .3.) Drake Merwin 11:07, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Świetny odcinek! Naprawdę coraz lepiej :D Jest w nim wszystko co lubię (pokazy, wredna rywalka, łapanie pokemona i inne :D) Czekam na następny :D PS.: Mewcio jaki OTP z mojego anime D:Volt ''Dyskusja'' Pytałam o swoje, ale odpowiedziała mi Nule XD Drake Merwin 11:42, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Dziękuję Volt c: Pokazy najlepiej wyglądają w wyobraźni, gorzej napisać ;-; Ale i tak dziękuję bardzo |D PS. Hikari x Mei? XD SHIPY EVERYWHERE Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 11:43, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Hikari i Mei to nawet potwierdzony ship:P Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ja u siebie żadnego nie potwierdzam~ na razie przynajmniej, zobaczymy XD Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 11:46, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Wiesz ja muszę potwierdzić bo Sansa - bohaterka anime 2 - jest ich córką XD Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ok, to ostatnia rzecz jakiej bym się mogła spodziewać .o. Nawet spodziewałabym się hiszpańskiej inkwizycji, ale nie tego, że mają dziecko. Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 11:48, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) xD Będą mieli:P Jak skończą 34 lata XD jakoś tak. Sansa zadebiutuje w ostatnim odcinku anime, jak będzie miała 5 lat. Czyli 25 lat później. Mam zamiar pokazać co się zmieniło przez 25 lat u bohaterów mojego anime w ostatni odcinku:) Ja aktualnie mam mało shipów dla swojego anime: Lena x Green w serii Kanto, bo Greenowi się tak trochę umrze, Lena x Silver i Ruby x Sapphire, później planuję Black x White (jeśli ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie...). Wciąż zastanawiam się nad shipem dla Jace, ale chyba jej nic nie wymyślę ;-; No i jeszcze ten twój (Nule)... Chyba padnie na Pearl'a, bo nie kojarzę zbyt wielu blondynów ;-; Drake Merwin 11:54, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Ashley jest blondynką... :P Ty się bierz za odcinek :P Nawet tytułu nie znamy :P''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 12:27, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Od dnia debiutu Mei paringowałam ją z Hikarim... XD Jestem jasnowidzem :P + Jeszcze inne u ciebie Volcie. Co do Ciebie Lil - niech puki co zostanie to moją słodką tajemnicą ^^ (bój się mej mocy! XD) No a u Nule to żem zaszalała bo: Kara x Honorata, która w międzyczasie flirtuje z Blaze'em, do którego Marcepan coś ten teges, w którym Lukrecja się zabujała, a w niej Angela,bo lubi dziewczyny.... ;_________; Pozdro dla tych co łapią XDDDDD Nule, wybacz, ale tak ich widzę w obecnym składze. Jam ktoś dojdzie to się może zmienić :P Tak na marginesie, u siebie też mam nieźle pogmatwaną sprawę :P Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:31, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Mewcio, wygrywasz złote krzesło z tym paringiem XDD Pragnę jednak zauważyć, że Lukrecja nie poznała jeszcze Blaze'a ani Angeli i vice versa, ale zobaczymy XDD A GDZIE IGNIS, LENA I CARL? a tak, nie wystąpili jeszcze ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 12:45, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Boję się tej mocy. (jeśli powiesz, że Lenę z Jace, to zabiję obie na końcu ;-; ) Drake Merwin 12:45, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Lena x Jocelyn x Silver ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 13:44, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Lilliane x Odcinek jej anime na który czekamy Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ah, tak o nich zapomniałam... Huehuehue, więc kontynułujmy... : bo lubi dziewczyny, tak jak Lena (Lil, twoja postać? :P), do której pociąg czuje Carl (Volt? :P), ale także do Ignis, która ma poważne zamiary do biuściastej (moim zdaniem) Honoraty... koniec historii XDDD To co że jeszcze się nie znają? Kiedyś to się pewnie stanie i ... orgia XDD Lili, jakoś Lena x Jolc mnie nie kręci.... mam coś lepszygo w zanadrzu ^u^ U Vota też mam orgię, a u siebie.... XDDD "To skomplikowane" :p PS: Wolę krzesło Anglii :3 Tylko Rosja był odporny na jego moc XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 13:46, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Pisz mi tą orgię u mnie. Może ją dam do odcinka ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Volt - wygryw XD Mewcio - ok, załatwię przy odpowiedniej okazji XDD Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 13:48, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Ja i odcinek? To bardzo zły ship. To co ja aktualnie mam, to nawet na wstęp się nie nadaje ;-; Drake Merwin 14:32, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, więc wersja dla Volta: Hikari x Mei (wiadome, choć Mei swego czasu podkochiwała się w Liamie, ale jej przeszło XD) Eve x Thomas, który od zawsze zdradzał ją Marceliną, która ma oko na Silvera i on potem robi jej dziecko..., który nie jest obojętny na względy Yae, o której marzy po nocach Max, w którym do szaleństwa zakochany jest Liam i rozmyśla jak by tu "przypadkowo" trafić do jego łużka. To jest wersja skrócona bo jeszcze są pozostałe postacie, ale one nie są tak ważne :P Jak to rozpisałam to nie jest źle XD *obstawiam że dostanę patelnią od Volta.... XDDD * Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 14:32, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Lill - pisz, pisz :3: Mew - Mam cię! Jajecznicy? W kim się Mei nie kochała XD Hm... Może użyję twojego pomysłu XDVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Że kto z kim nie zdradza, że kogo ja zdradzam? Co? *musiałam dwa razy przeczytać, aby zrozumieć tą wypowiedź, skąd ja znam pokręcone sytuacje z shipami?* Mewcio, "łóżka" pisze się przez "ó". Drake Merwin 14:37, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Btw, trzy pierwsze akapity (oddzielane gwiazdkami) zaczynają się od "Był/a na siebie wściekły/a", może nawet więcej. ;A; Lol, a gdyby tak zrobić, że każdy akapit w tym odcinku będzie się tak zaczynał? Drake Merwin 14:38, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Możesz :D Fajnie by wyglądało :D ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Wszyscy są na samych siebie wściekli, weee! Pichu przez sen, w którym coś schrzanił C: Drake Merwin 14:43, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Lili - to ten słownik w telefonie!, Volt - nosisz jajka w kieszeni? XD Jak chcesz to możesz użyć :) Czytając, bardzo bym się cieszyła i śmiała więc rodzice wysłali by mnie wkońcu do psychiatryka XDD U mnie jest to chyba najbardziej skomplikowane :P ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:49, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) U mnie próba zabicia Purrolin w Ballu XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:52, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) ??? Ok, nie zmuszam się do pisania tych odcinków. Jak wróci wena to wróci :) ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Oby wróciła ^^ ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:01, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Takie shipy, kocham~ ''Ivan~''' ''Your argument is invalid xd 15:44, paź 26, 2014 (UTC)